the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Trouble (2019). Opening a 3QU MEDIA production of a VANGUARD ANIMATION film In association with WV ENTERPRISES and CINESITE STUDIOS Closing In Memory of Linus (2011 - 2017) I'm proud to have had you call me friend. I miss you buddy. - Conrad Directed by Kevin Johnson Story by: JORDAN KATZ and ROB MUIR Screenplay by: ROB MUIR Produced by JOHN H. WILLIAMS Produced by DANIELLE STERLING Executive Producers HENRY SKELSEY JEREMY ROSS JON CHRISTIANSON Executive Producer CONRAD VERNON Executive Producer WILMER VALDERRAMA Executive Producers EAMONN BUTLER WARREN FRANKLIN Executive Producers C. THOMAS PASCHALL GENEVA WASSERMAN RAY WU Co-Producers PATRICK WORLOCK ROBYN KLEIN Co Producers DAMIEN SIMONKLEIN VICTORIA ITOW-TSERING Associate Producer JESSICA ACEVEDO Co-Executive Producers PETER NAGLE ANTONY HUNT DUNCAN RODGER SEAN "BIG SEAN" ANDERSON PAMELA ADLON LUCY HALE MARISSA WINOKUR WILMER VALDERRAMA JOEL MCHALE SETH ROILLINS LAYA HAYES OLIVIA HOLT CARLOS PENAVEGA HARLAND WILLAIMS CONRAD VERNON DEE BRADLEY BAKER KEVIN CHAMBERLAIN JIM CUMMINGS MANNY "STREETZ" GUEVARA LUDO LEFREBVRE JASON MRAZ CESAR MILLAN with SNOOP DOGG and BETTY WHITE Original Score by JESSICA WEISS Score Produced By MYCHAEL DANNA Additional Music by CHRISTOPHER BRAIDE Music Supervisors ROBYN KLEIN CHRISTOPHER CARMICHAEL Executive Music Producer SNOOP DOGG Edited by KEVIN PAVLOVIC Production Designer GIL RIMMER Art Director RUBEN HICKMAN Visual Effects Supervisor ALEX PARKINSON CG Supervisor CLIFF BRETT Animation Director JASON RYAN Layout and Stereography Supervisor OLAF SKJENNA Asset Supervisor MATTHEW JONES Lighting Supervisor MATTHEW CLUBB Character Modeling Lead TANYA LYON Set Modeling Lead ALEXANDRE ROBITAILLE Character Texturing Lead VERONIQUE BELANGER Set Texturing Lead MARC DESMARAIS Rigging Leads DANY ASSELIN MICHAEL COLE STEPHANIE ROY Animation Leads BORIS PLATEAU CHRIS KIRSHBAUM DANIEL HARRIS JACQUES DAIGLE MAXENCE VERNIERS-DIERS SILKE JÄGER FX Lead EDDY LOWINSKI Compositing Leads ALICE PEPUJOL LOIC LAURELUT 3QU Media Alpha Participants EVERPINE CAPITAL GALAXYCORE INC. GUOWEI A1:C9 JON & WEI CHRISTIANSON TIBET ANGELS INVESTMENT BRIAN BEGLIN HENRY SKELSEY JOHN H. WILLIAMS OSXILATE CAPITAL SAMSON IP 3QU Executive Team DENNIS RICE BRIAN BEGLIN MATT CULIG ERIK CHRISTIANSON JOHN MURPHY ANNA SKELSEY TAYLORE RAYNE Crawl Art Post Production Supervisor ANGELA BARRETT CAST ADDITIONAL VOICES CASTING Created at CINESITE ANIMATION STUDIO, Montréal Production Manager Joel MacDonald STORY Story Coordinator Jean-Philippe Morasse Story Artists Christine Dallaire-Dupont David Lux Elie Klimos Jack Hsu Jean Lacombe Lawrence J. Leker Nicola Lemay EDITORIAL DESIGN ASSET BUILD Modelers Anne-Marie Cadotte Bryan Bode Christophe Courrat Emilie Charpentier Hugo Bourgeois Maxime Dauphinais Olivier Grande Quentin Schneider Raehyeon Kim Sophie Dion Galarneau Sylvain Allard Texturing Artists Anne-Marie Cadotte Emilie Charpentier François Debonnet Garrett Bouton Irene Smirnova Jean-Francois Paquet Melissa Boily Olivier Theriault Philippe Bernier Sabrina Denault Valérie Dessureault Valérie Lafrance Rigging Coordinators Chloé Sinotte • Lee Daniel Wilson Riggers Arturo Coso Catrine B. Martin Chloé Canete Daniel Ruiz Vargas Elodie Houard Gaëtan De Oliveira Gerard Amador Manoj Bhandar Maurizio Memoli Patrick Bucknall Pierre Allard Sébastien Brazeau Thomas Rousseau Timothy Williams-Quigley Wade Ryer CHARACTER EFFECTS CFX Artists Adonis Ahogle-Bouchet Christophe Le Derout Craig Johnston Jorge Garcia Brazales Maria Poza Martin Pierre Cataford Raonull Conover Ron Williams Sean White Sneha Shukla Thomas Rousseau LAYOUT Layout Artists Alberto Montalva Antoine Marcotte Emily Döhler-Knox Etienne Carrière-Roberge Ferran Llacer Alvarez Hyunjoo Yang Kyle Lopez Martin Kelly Matthias Martinez Michael Helmer Sacha-Erik Beauregard ANIMATION Animators Alaa Afifah Alex Santos Alicia Leo Aline Chazelle Álvaro Bravo Ramírez Anna Masquelier Antoine Donnelly Bruno Ortan Calista Antonio Cathy Pierrefeu Corentin Barcelo Craig Johnston Daniel Lim Ti Yan David Friedenstein Galvis David Grondin Elissa Peterson Francis St-Cyr Francisco Massanet François Prat Frédéric Tetrault Gabriel Bégin Gabriele Ranfagni Guillermo Dupinet Hans Carrasco Hernan Giraldo Isaiah Ledgister James Maloney Jason Lindsay Jean Banville Jenna J. Byun Joe Yeh Jonathan Philippon Jono Tillson Joost Joseph Van Schaik Justin Ustel Karine Lafranchise Kohei Ohata Kyle Moy Leya Laroche Boafo Louis-Guy Dumais Mark Watterston Mauro Affronti Mylène Charette Naoko Mizutori Nazanin Yaghoobi Rafi Nicolas Benoit Nicolas Erdos Nicolas Joly Pascal Grenier Philippe Patenaude Prasanjib Nag Rémi Théwissen-LeBlanc Ryan Schaller Samantha Lagacé Sébastien Joly Shruti Janu Silvia Ortiz Cabañas Thierry Noguera Tim Clark Tomoyo Matsuda Valérie Gadbois Warren Seeley Xanthe Menor MATTE PAINTING LIGHTING & COMPOSITING Lighters Anthony Cabula Arthur Carnot Brais Perez Pallas Bruno Clement Emilie Tremblay Fernando Mantilla Florianne Lopez Francis Charbonneau Jamal Hajlaoui Juan Francisco Valdivieso Lovepreet Mann Marguerite Chantal Marie-Ève Cardinal Martin de Coudenhove Ralitsa Panichkova Randy Tecson Sabrina Nunes Shusei Sasaya Valérie Constant Valérie Morel Compositors Alexandra Paquet Clement Sanna Christian Simon David Perron Géraldine Cugnière Greg Corraze Marine Samyn STUDIO MANAGEMENT SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT Software Developers Jimmy-Lee Boisvert Johan Walfridson Renaud Bousquet Shyal Beardsley Thomas Courtois William Marshall Wilkinson Department Technical Directors Alberto Sierra Andrea Assandro Cristina Jurado Chih-Chieh Hsu Liyao Deng Marifer Michel Sara Hilmarsdottir DATA OPERATIONS/RENDER WRANGLING Data Operations Managers Diane Choi • Jason Myers Data Operators/Render Wranglers Carlos Zelada Chulki Min Ebrahim Allam John Ross-Maltez Menahem Gabay Stephan Chambers Wendel James TECHNICAL OPERATIONS HUMAN RESOURCES CINESITE FINANCE PRODUCTION SUPPORT Administrative Assistants Dee Edouard-Williams Saskia Gaucher Runners Alicia Waid Davide Inacio Florent Akehal Ioana Pirvu Jessica Mclaughlin Katia Chauret Maude Hamel Stéphanie Bélanger MARKETING Marketing Executives Sophie Hunt • Helen Moody CINESITE LONDON 3QU MEDIA Development Executive Adam Nagle POST PRODUCTION VOICE RECORDING TROUBLE MONTRÉAL, LTD. Graphic Designer Ekaterina Zrajevski FINANCE CLEARANCES SALES & DISTRIBUTION MUSIC Musicians SONGS “ALL ABOUT US” Written by Julia Michaels, Brandon Deener, Kenna Zemedkun Performed by Julia Michaels (featuring Big Sean) Produced and Mixed by Christopher Braide Julia Michaels Recorded by Joshua Harris Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records Big Sean appears courtesy of Universal Records “CHAOTIC PERFECTION” Written by F. Macchia Published by Network Production Music Publishing Courtesy of Killer Tracks “BAD AND DANGEROUS” Written by Minou Monet Published by Primetime Productions Ltd. Courtesy of Killer Tracks “BACK TO EARTH” (Acoustic Version) Written by Christopher Braide and Donna Missal Performed by Lucy Hale Lucy Hale recorded by Patrick Stump Guitars: Daniel Rojas Produced and Mixed by Daniel Rojas “NEVER NEVER” Written by Stephen McIntosh and Joseph Charles Courtesy of Extreme Music “MADE FOR TWO” Written by Jason Mraz, Dave Gibson, Christopher Braide Performed by Jason Mraz (featuring Lucy Hale) Produced and Mixed by Christopher Braide Lucy Hale recorded by Daniel Rojas Jason Mraz appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “CRAWL OF THE GROUTING KING (Peer Gynt Suite no.1 - in the hall of the mountain king)” Written by Manny Fly, Colin Badman, and Mad Dog Sly Courtesy of Extreme Music “BACK TO EARTH” (Pop Version) Written by Christopher Braide, Donna Missal, C. Broadus Lucy Hale recorded by Patrick Stump Produced and Mixed by Christopher Braide Snoop Dogg appears courtesy of Doggy Style Records “HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS” Written by C. Broadus, C. Broadus Performed by CHOC (featuring Snoop Dogg) Background Vocals by Elizabeth Ammerson and Sha’Leah Stubblefield Produced by MyGuyMars and KingVay for AstronaughtGang, LLC. Additional Vocal Production by Shana “Zyah Belle” Andrews Recorded by Christopher Gutierrez and Frank Vasquez at The BLE Compound, Los Angeles CA Mixed by Derek Anderson Mastered by Frank Vasquez CHOC appears courtesy of Boss Lady Entertainment Snoop Dogg appears courtesy of Doggy Style Records “ALL ABOUT US” (Reprise) Written by Julia Michaels, Brandon Deener, Kenna Zemedkun Performed by Julia Michaels Produced and mixed by Christopher Braide Julia Michaels recorded by Joshua Harris Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records “BACK TO EARTH” (Orchestral Version) Written by Christopher Braide Arranged, Orchestrated, and Mixed by Anne-Kathrin Dern CHOREOGRAPHY AND DANCERS SPECIAL THANKS Bart Coughlin Joel Crawford Marla Johnson Alex, Chaya and Zoe Johnson Ellie Snavely Grace Peters Olivia Braide Klaus Badelt Beka Tischker Thomas Garry Christopher Spicer Deborah Acoca Kathy Sarreal Matthew Sugarman Tara Sattler Kimberly Rosenblum Michael Navarrete Ryan Tomlinson Susie Lecker Gary Swisher Gabe Carlson Tracy Myerson Ethan Wood Alex Kemper-McCall Estevan "Magic" Olmos Helen Lee Kim Brent Jack Michael Meyer Veronica Idoate Zeno Jones Dana, Calder and Serra Worlock Christian Klein Brad Sterling Ryan, Nate & Joe Sterling Shaina Joy Perry 3QU Media Logo • Vanguard Animation Logo • WV Enterprises Logo Good Universe Logo • Cinesite Logo • Technicolor Logo © MMXVIII TROUBLE MONTRÉAL LTD. All Rights Reserved The Characters, businesses and events portrayed in the film are entirely fictitious. Any resemblance between them and actual individuals is coincidental, is not intended and should not be inferred. Category:Credits